


have a love that's timeless, never look behind us

by Jellybean96



Series: A World Remade [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Meetings, Resetting Time, Series Finale, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: One last time. One last time she has to be Wanheda, this time making a decision so that everyone gets to live. One last time he's by her side as her loyal Knight, following her lead without question. But they're doing it together. Together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new Bellarke story for you all. Man, I am on a roll with these. And the ideas just keep on coming. Even have an idea for a follow-up to this little number. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

When the subject first came up, there was absolutely no doubt in his mind. He and Clarke would be the ones to go. They couldn't ask anyone else to go, they couldn't ask anyone else to make a sacrifice like that. The two of them have always made the hard decisions and tough calls in the past. Why shouldn't they do it now too?

There'd been a lot of debate about it. Not at the idea of the two of them going, but at the idea of actually going through with it. They'd be essentially erasing the last couple hundred years and resetting things. Resetting the timeline. Resetting the world and saving it from multiple nuclear disasters.

But everyone would forget about the things they've done and the people they've met and loved. Everything would be different. No one was sure if they wanted that risk to be taken.

But in the end, it'd been decided that they were going to do it, for the good of humanity. They had no idea about any of the other Eligius ships that had been sent out. For all they knew...the remainder of the human race was living on a moon 125 years away from where their ancestors lived. Where they should have been living.

Raven had given them a basic rundown of what it was they were going to need to do once. She'd been one of the few of their group who was all for changing their present. She had a lot that she wanted to forget about.

It's hard for them to say goodbye to everyone. He'd finally reconciled with Octavia and now he was going to leave her. She said she understood, encouraged him even, but it didn't make him feel any better about it.

Clarke's nearly in tears when she says goodbye to her mom, and then the tears spill over when she pulls Madi into the tightest hug that he's ever seen. It breaks his heart, almost has him backing out of the plan. But he stops. This is what they need to do. It's going to fix everything. Everyone that's died because of what happened so long ago is going to be able to live again. Innocent lives won't be taken. If everything works out how it should, then they'll all get to live long happy lives back on Earth. An earth with no apocalypse.

"Clarke…" He gently taps her shoulder while she's still hugging Madi. "Hey, we should get going."

"I know," she whispers, hugging Madi a little tighter before letting go. She turns to face him, wiping the tears away from her face. She takes a deep breath and nods. "Okay. Let's do this."

They listen to Raven give them the rundown again, in case they forgot anything. She tells them she doesn't know exactly what it'll look like over there, but that it shouldn't be too hard once they find what they need. If they make it to the right place. Time travel is unpredictable.

They bid one more farewell to the group as a whole, and then they're making their way to the past, hands clasped tightly together between them as they go. They have very little with them in the way of supplies. They'd also taken the liberty of wearing other, more modern (as modern as they could find), clothes that hopefully won't attract too much attention.

They're both unsure exactly where they come out when they land, just they're definitely on earth before Praimfaya. There's no doubt about that, seeing all the people still wandering around and the buildings all still standing.

He manages to find a newspaper nearby, one that tells them the date. April 8, 2052. Roughly a month before Praifmaya hit. Which means they have roughly a month to find where they need to go in order to stop A.L.I.E. from completely destroying the planet.

They don't waste any time in trying to assimilate to the current time, they have a mission. They just need to figure out a solid plan.

It doesn't take long for them to find where they're going. It also doesn't take long for the people in charge to find them.

"Who are you?" one of the men says, holding a gun on them. They don't cower in front of the gun, they've been through far too much heartache and tough times to fall at the sight of a gun.

"We're here to help," he tells them, his hands up, palms out. "The AI program Becca created, A.L.I.E., it needs to be destroyed."

"What are you talking about?"

"The program isn't going to save the planet," Clarke tells them, stepping forward. "She's going to think that she's saving it by destroying it. Earth is going to be destroyed. You can't let that happen."

"Who are you people?"

"I'm Wanheda," Clarke tells them without missing a beat and it takes him a bit by surprise. He'd thought she never wanted to go by that name again, that she'd left it behind. But he figures it's better than telling them their real names. Just in case. They don't know what's going to happen.

"And you are?" the man asks, looking to him.

"I'm her Knight." He smirks down at Clarke, winking at her before looking back up at the men. "That's all you need to know about us. But if you want the Earth to be saved, then you need to listen to us. Please."

Thankfully, the people in charge listen to them. It takes a while for them to understand and come to terms with it, though. No one wants to believe that the program that was created to help them would wind up being their ultimate destruction. Becca, on the other hand, has no problem believing them. They'd contacted her over a video call, since she was already up in space on Polaris, working on perfecting A.L.I.E. 2.0. It doesn't take much for them to convince her that destroying A.L.I.E. for good is the best thing.

She gives them directions to where A.L.I.E. is, telling them to be careful and to contact her immediately if something goes wrong.

They say goodbye to everyone they've spoken with, and then they're off, both of them eager to get to their destination to put an end to it all. There's nothing they can do for the Eligius ships that have already launched, but they can do something to save the rest of the population from complete annihilation.

Upon reaching their destination, it doesn't take them long to get inside and find the room Becca told them about. But they both pause when they see the layout. It's there sitting among the panels and toggles and switches and buttons.

It's a lever. Of course, it's a lever. He casts a sideways glance at Clarke, watching the way she hardens her face, putting on a brave front. He knows she's thinking of Mount Weather, of all the innocent lives they took to save their own people. Hopefully, by doing this, they'll never have to make those tough, impossible calls again.

He follows Raven's instructions, setting up what they need to in order to kill A.L.I.E. once and for all to save the human race from everything they'd have to go through otherwise.

Once done, he lets out a shaky breath, staring at the screens in front of him, one of which is connected back to the people they'd spoken to before, just in case something goes wrong. It's muted for the time being, but it's an easy flip of a switch to get the sound connected if they need it.

"Clarke…"

She immediately spins to him, shaking her head. "I don't know if I can do this, Bellamy. I don't know if I can pull that lever."

He turns to face her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. "You don't have to do it alone, Clarke. We'll do it together."

She shakes her head, swallowing thickly, her voice cracking, "I don't want to lose you."

"Hey, you're not going to lose me." He moves his hands from her shoulders to cradle her face in his hands, rubbing one thumb against her cheek to wipe away a few stray tears that have fallen.

"But I will," she insists. "Doing this, Bellamy, doing this is going to erase everything from the last two hundred years. The bombs will never go off, meaning the human race won't be divided between space and the ground, the people already up there can come back down, meaning we won't ever meet. And we won't ever get Madi."

He leans down and presses his lips gently against hers, relishing in the feeling of being able to kiss her whenever he wants to. He's still not entirely used to it. Resting his forehead against hers, he takes a moment to find the words he needs. "Clarke Griffin, if after all the things we've been through together, you still don't think we're meant to be together, then you're not as smart as I thought you were."

"What?"

"No matter what happens after we pull that lever, Princess, I'm going to find you again. Someday. And I'm going to know that we're meant to be because we were always meant to be."

"I love you," she whispers, tears continuing to fall down her cheeks.

"I love you too." Tears are falling down his own cheeks as he connects their lips again, pouring every ounce of love he has for her into that single kiss. It could be their last for the next century.

Letting go of one of her cheeks, he reaches down to grab one of her hands, linking their fingers together just enough so they don't lose contact. He rests their hands on the lever, gripping it tightly. They never look at the screen. They never look at the lever. They simply pull.

There's a slight hum after they pull, a bright green light shining through his eyelids. He doesn't look. He can't look. He's just there with Clarke, the love of his life. It's just the two of them.

And then there's nothing.

* * *

As an almost high school graduate, Clarke is one of the few who has no idea what she really wants to do with her life. Her mother desperately wants her to go into the medical field. But she doesn't entirely know that that's something she wants to do with the rest of her life. Sure, she loves helping people, but art is where her passion truly lies. She just knows it'll take some convincing to get her mom to see that. It doesn't mean she hasn't already applied to every art program and college that she can find, still trying to figure out a way to break the news to her mom. She has a feeling her dad will be more understanding of the idea.

She's walking down the sidewalk in front of various shops, scrolling through the multiple messages on her phone from her mom, Wells, and a few other friends, when a large, solid force slams into her. All of her things are nearly knocked to the ground, but she manages to catch them before they fall to the concrete.

"Oh, I am so sorry," the deep voice accompanying the large mass speaks up. "I didn't see you there."

"It's fine," she says, letting out a huff as she fixes the hold she has on her stuff. "I probably could have been paying more attention too." She looks up and her heart jumps in her chest when she catches sight of the well-toned body, mop of curly hair, and deep eyes in front of her. He can't be much older than she is, no sign of facial hair anywhere on his face, but he has that look like he had to grow up fast. She swallows thickly, forcing down the butterflies starting to flutter in her stomach as her mind races trying to place his face. But she comes up empty. "Well, uh, I should probably go." She goes to move past him when he gently grabs hold of her arm, spinning her around so she's facing him again.

"Sorry to just grab you like that," he says, immediately letting go of her. "I just...do I know you from somewhere?"

She shakes her head. "I don't think so." She shifts on her feet, really getting a look at him as the butterflies continue to rear their heads. "But I think...I think I might know you from somewhere. I'm just not sure where."

"That's exactly how I feel too," he tells her with a small laugh. "It's like...like I know from somewhere I haven't been yet."

"Yeah…" She trails off as she continues to study his face. Every curve and sharp angle. She feels a connection to it, to him, one that she can't figure out.

"Bell! There you are. I was looking everywhere for you." A beautiful young brunette appears next to them, a very similar facial structure and complexion to the guy in front of her.

"Sorry, O. I just got a little distracted."

"I can see that," the girl says with a teasing smile and glance in her direction. "I'm Octavia. This is my brother Bellamy."

"Clarke."

Bellamy's eyes go wide. "Wait. Clarke Griffin? As in Abigail Griffin?"

"That would be my mom."

"Well, then I do believe that I am in the presence of royalty. Forgive me for not bowing down to you earlier, your highness."

Her brows furrow together. "What?"

"Your mom's a politician, right?" he asks her, standing back up to his full height.

"Uh...kind of."

"Either she is or she isn't. A simple question with a simple answer."

She nods. "They are. My mom used to be a surgeon, but then she decided to run for office when I was a kid after seeing all the injuries that came through the ER. Said she wanted to clean up the streets, make things better."

"Pretty bang-up job she's doing for the little guy, then, Princess."

Her eyes narrow at him, but something tugs in her gut. "What did you just call me?"

"Well, you are technically royalty in the grand scheme of the city's politics, aren't you? Get to go to all the fancy parties and eat the best food, people do anything for you and you rarely get in trouble because mommy will just pull some strings to bail you out. Well, not everyone's so lucky."

"I know that," she says through gritted teeth. "I have plenty of friends who come from working-class families."

"Maybe you should listen to their stories then, Princess. Take some notes and pass them on to Senator Griffin. See if she can actually make a difference."

"Bell…"

"No, he's fine," she says to Octavia. "He's allowed to voice his opinion. It's okay that he doesn't know my mom and I have a strained relationship so there's no guarantee that she'll listen to me about what goes on around here."

She can see his jaw clench as Octavia hits him on the shoulder.

"I'm just gonna go somewhere else while you two...yeah," Octavia says, gesturing between them before moving away.

"Don't just go assuming the worst of people before you get to know them," she says harshly, fighting against the strong tugging in her gut.

He nods once. "You're right. I'm sorry. I've been stressed out lately because of Octavia, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"How has she been stressing you out? She seems like a nice girl."

"O is very, very boy crazy. It's like every day there's a new guy she's interested in. Also, money's tight right now and O's now making it easy on me. I just so happen to live in the district that your mom is Senator of and things haven't seemed to be getting any better. I took it out on you because I can't take it out on her."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

He shakes his head. "It's not your fault. I just worry for my sanity where Octavia is concerned."

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I really hope so."

She gives him a small smile before breathing in deeply and straightening her back. "Well, I should probably get going now, but it was nice meeting you, Bellamy." She turns to walk away from him when his voice calls out her name, stopping her in her tracks. She turns slowly to face him again, finding him with one hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, uh, I know we just met and everything, but are you busy tonight? There's a party going on not too from here for the anniversary of Salvation Day."

"Salvation Day," she repeats, her head tilting as she lets his offer roll around in her mind.

"Yeah. You know...the day when those two mysterious strangers showed up claiming they were there to stop a nuclear apocalypse."

"I took history in school," she tells him with a slightly amused smile. "I know what Salvation Day is. It's been ninety-seven years now since that happened."

He nods slowly, shifting on his feet. "Right. Well, uh, do you want to go with me? It's usually really fun."

She shakes her head, fighting against the pull in her gut again. "I don't know. I have a bunch of exams coming up so I need to go home and study."

"You can study anytime," he tells her with a small wave of his hand. "How often can you go to a massive party to celebrate the successful prevention of the end of the world?"

"Uh, once every year, I'm presuming."

He sighs, hanging his head for a moment before looking up at her with a smile. "You're not making this easy, Princess. Just say you'll come to the party with me. Octavia will be there, despite my every attempt to make her stay home. Maybe you can hang out with her if you find my company less than welcoming."

She pulls her lips in as she thinks over the idea. She gives a one-shouldered shrug. "I guess it couldn't hurt to have fun for one night."

He smiles and lets out a breath. "Great. Meet me at the statue of 'Wanheda and her Knight' at about seven and we can go over together."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

"Looking forward to it, Princess."

As she watches him walk away, she can't help the butterflies in her stomach, the pleasantness that runs through her body. She can't help the thought that agreeing to go to the party with Bellamy is going to change her life completely. In the best way possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Back with a second chapter for this story. I wasn't sure at first whether to post this as a second chapter, or a separate story on its own. But I figured eventually that doing this is a second chapter seemed fitting.  
> This is going to be the final chapter of this particular story, but I do have a bunch of other one-shots planned out and started to kind of...fill in some gaps. You'll see what I mean.
> 
> Enjoy!

The first thing Clarke's aware of after the darkness is a pair of rough, yet gentle lips against her own. There's a hand resting firmly on her cheek while another clasps one of her hands, their fingers interlocked together.

The next thing she's aware of is all the scents that waft through her nose, smells she's definitely never been around before. But she enjoys them all.

"Gross."

The vaguely familiar voice pulls her attention away from the body so close to her, bringing her back into reality. When she forces herself to pull away, it's then that she catches sight of the eyes staring back at her. The same eyes she's been in love with for years.

"Bellamy…" she whispers.

He gives her a half-smile. "Hey, Princess."

"Did we do it?" she asks him. "I still remember everything about being sent down to earth, about the grounders, those six years when everyone was separated, all of it."

He nods. "Me too. But I'm pretty sure it worked. This room definitely screams earth before Praimfaya."

She glances around at the room in question, taking it all in. A proper kitchen, she figures, solely based on old photos she remembers seeing on the Ark, of how homes used to look. Everything about it is so homey, so them, even though she doesn't quite know what that means.

She looks back to Bellamy, a wide grin on her face and tears in her eyes. "We did it, Bellamy. We fixed everything."

"Yeah, we did. And I was right. We found each other. I don't know how, but we did."

She beams up at him, rising on her toes to crash her lips to his, one hand tangling in his hair.

"You guys are burning breakfast, by the way."

Reluctantly pulling away, she looks to the side and lets out a quiet gasp at the brunette woman currently walking into the room. She's fiddling with small pieces of metal, grease stains on her clothes and face, her hair pulled back messily.

"Raven? You're here?"

The woman in question looks up at her with a dumbfounded look. "Uh, yeah. Where else would I be? You two weirdos are letting me crash in your spare room while Kyle figures out how to get his head out of his ass."

"Oh, right." She winces when a sharp pain shoots through her head, a blurred flash of Raven and Kyle Wick being caught half-dressed in a closet somewhere, their limbs tangled together.

"Food's still burning."

She hears Bellamy curse under his breath as he turns to the source of the burning smell that's now assaulting her nose.

"Also," Raven speaks again, "Clarke, your car is still in the shop, and unfortunately, I won't be done with it until tomorrow, so you and Bellamy are gonna have to ride to work together again."

"Uh, okay. Any idea how much it'll cost for the repairs?" she asks, not quite sure what she's supposed to say in response.

Raven waves her off. "You know it's always discounted for you guys whenever you need repairs. You saved my love life by unknowingly dating my sleazebag of an ex, I'm saving your actual life by fixing your car."

Another sharp pain as an image of younger versions of herself and Raven bond over what she assumes to be a bad breakup.

"Yeah, right."

"So, Bellamy, did you actually plan something good for your anniversary this year?"

Clarke's brows furrow tightly in Raven's direction. "Our anniversary?"

Raven's eyebrows mimic her own. "Your tenth wedding anniversary?"

That's when the cool metal around her finger makes itself known. She glances down to see two silver bands wrapped around her finger, one slightly larger than the other. The smaller one with a simple diamond in the center of it.

Another quick pain as an image of a much younger version of herself and Bellamy flashes by, both of them dressed up nicely, holding hands, and exchanging vows.

When she comes to, she catches Bellamy wincing out of the corner of her eye. That's a conversation for later. Whatever is happening, it's happening to them both.

"Still don't know why you guys would want to get married on Salvation Day of all days, but you've both always been pretty drawn to that day for whatever weird reason even before it became the day you two met, so I guess it sorta makes sense for you."

A loud pounding on the level above them interrupts whatever was going to be said next.

"Looks like your spawn is awake."

Her brows furrow tightly and then her eyes go wide even she sees a little boy who is the spitting image of Bellamy running into the room. The little boy makes a straight beeline for her, no reservations about the fact that he seems to be only wearing underwear.

"Mama!"

She reacts before she can even think about it, leaning down to lift him into her arms and hug him. He hugs her back tightly and then catches sight of Bellamy.

"Daddy!"

She tightens her hold on the boy when yet another sharp pain shoots through her mind of herself and Bellamy lying in a hospital bed, a bundled-up little baby resting comfortably in their arms.

"Yo, A-man," Raven speaks up, getting the boy's attention. "Where are the pajamas your mom put you in last night?"

The little boy shakes his head quickly. "No 'jamas, Auntie Rae."

"Hate to break it to you, kid, but you're gonna have to put clothes on today since you're gonna be out of the house."

He waves his hand back and forth with a frown, his light brown curls falling in his face. "No."

Raven moves toward them with a smile. "Oh, you just love testing everyone, don't you?" She takes the boy into her arms and settles him on her hip. "I'll go get him dressed for you guys. No need to thank me, I know I'm amazing."

She watches as Raven walks out of the room, talking softly to the boy in her arms and she honestly has a hard time reconciling the memories she has of Raven walking with a limp and completely hating her for most of the time they knew each other, with these new memories she's getting of them actually enjoying being around each other. Because apparently, in the reset time, they became really good friends. The other woman is even an aunt to her son.

She spins around quickly to face Bellamy, seeing him with a similar expression on his face. "We have a son," she tells him, though she's sure he already figured that part out.

"Yeah." He runs a hand down over his face. "Damn. It really worked. We did it, Clarke. We actually did it."

She doesn't respond with words, instead choosing to wrap her arms up around his neck in a tight hug. He holds her back just as tightly. They stay there for what feels like forever, basking in still being able to hold each other.

"Really, you guys? I get that it's your anniversary, but do you always have to be all up on each other all the time?"

"We're just hugging, Raven," Bellamy says, pulling out of the hug but not letting go of her.

"Yeah, and for you two that's basically foreplay. How else do you think you wound up with Alex and now your other one?" Raven accents the end of her words with a quick gesture in Clarke's direction and her breath catches in her throat. Bellamy's arms tighten around her and she carefully brings her hands down so they're resting on her belly, a small swell being cradled in her hands. Tears prick her eyes at the thought, a brief flash of a slightly younger version of herself with a large pregnant belly running through her head.

"Oh, damn, Clarke," Raven's voice pulls her back. "I think the hormones are hitting you faster than they did with Alex." She grabs an apple out of the bowl sitting on the counter and takes a bite out of it. "Since you guys clearly aren't going to be done with breakfast anytime soon and I need to get to work. Oh, hey, want me to drop Alex at daycare on my way so you guys can focus on doing what you need to do before work?"

Bellamy speaks up before she can, her mind still reeling from the fact that she's pregnant. Again, apparently. "That'd be great, Raven, thanks."

"Alright, I'll see you guys at the party tonight, then. And yes, I'll pick up Alex too because I'm an amazing aunt and I know you guys need to get ready. Say bye to your mom and dad, little man," Raven says, gently poking Alex in the stomach as she starts to leave the room.

Alex giggles and then waves excitedly. "Bye mama. Bye daddy."

She lets out a breath when Raven leaves, her hands still resting flat on her stomach.

"You okay there, Princess?"

She nods slowly, turning to look up at him. "Yeah...I'm just…"

"Trying to come to terms with the new reality?"

"Something like that."

"Well, maybe you can do it on the move. Because we both need to eat something and get ready to leave. I don't know for sure what time we have to be at work, but it would probably be a good idea to figure that out. As well as find out where we both work."

"Right, yeah. Let's uh, let's do that."

.

.

.

As it turns out, after some very thorough digging through their personal files, he's a history teacher at the local high school while also moonlighting as a guitar instructor Monday through Friday during the summer and every other weekend during the school year. And Clarke teaches art at an elementary school (contrary to what her mom wanted her to do all along), as well as runs a summer art program at the community center Monday through Friday during the summer and three days a week after school during the school year.

He also discovers that in this new reality, his mom is still alive. And so is Clarke's dad. They're both in shock when they realize it, but then he has flashes of seeing Clarke's dad walk her down the aisle, of Clarke and his mom bonding over getting ready for Alex's arrival, of him and Clarke's dad taking Alex to his first professional football game.

After talking to her in their room that morning, he realizes she's been experiencing the exact same thing as him. Whenever they see or hear something specific, it triggers a memory. He figures it's time catching up to them, letting them know what their new selves have been going through in this new, reset timeline. And as they've been gaining their new memories, they've slowly been losing their old memories. They don't need them anymore. Time has corrected itself. It  _is_ correcting itself. It's allowing them this moment, to know for this brief moment that they succeeded. That they accomplished exactly what they set out to do.

And now they get to reap those benefits.

The biggest being that they're celebrating their tenth wedding anniversary. He's married to Clarke with a four-year-old son, and another kid on the way. But they just recently found out and haven't told anyone except for Raven and Octavia. If the message on his phone that he got from his sister was anything to go by, promising him that neither of them would say anything at the party about the baby unless he and Clarke wanted to.

And apparently, Octavia and Raven had also taken the liberty of helping them out for the party by sneaking into their house during the day and setting out a change of clothes on the bed for each of them.

"It's like they think we can't pick out our own clothes," he gripes as he starts undressing in the middle of the bedroom.

Clarke pulls her own paint-stained t-shirt off over her head, one of the few she always wears when going to her classes. "Well, to be fair, I do remember seeing some pictures earlier of you when you were younger...and I think it's a good thing Octavia picked that out for you."

"You're hilarious, Clarke." He grabs the slacks and slides them on, his mind immediately flashing back to when he wore a similar outfit for his and Clarke's wedding, the best day of his life. Aside from the day Alex was born, of course.

They both finish getting ready for their party and it takes every ounce of self-control that he has not to kiss her like crazy which he knows would result in them being late for their party. She's just so gorgeous beyond belief.

Eventually, they're arriving at their destination for the party, a nice sit-down restaurant that's definitely been rented out by their, most likely, large group for the night judging from the number of cars in the lot. As well as the 'Private Event' sign posted out front.

As soon as they step inside, they're bombarded by shouts of congratulations from their friends and family, noisemakers being blown in their direction by some of the younger party-goers.

His mom and Clarke's parents are the first to give them hugs, claiming 'parent privileges'. It's weird for him to see his mom so...alive and carefree. She's still a seamstress in this reality, but she's doing a lot better for herself than what he remembers of their other life. He knows Clarke is probably feeling very similar emotions about her father if the tears on her cheeks when she hugs him are anything to go by.

And then everyone else is getting in on the action, congratulating them on the current milestone for their marriage. He casts a glance at Clarke during it all, and he can tell she's feeling the same way he is at seeing all of their friends again, friends that had long ago passed on in their other reality. Brief flashes pass through his mind of meeting each person for the first time over the years in this new reality and it makes him so happy to be able to call them all friends again.

"Mama! Daddy!"

"Whoa, slow down there, A-man." Raven trails quickly behind Alex, her hands outstretched on either side of him with practiced ease, a bread roll clutched tightly in her teeth as she walks.

The boy is moving fast toward them, pushing his way through the rest of the people still congratulating them.

He moves before Clarke does, lifting Alex into his arms and gently tossing him into the air before settling him on his hip.

"How was he for you today?" Clarke asks Raven, accepting a hug from the other woman.

"Oh, he was an angel for me like he always is. I don't know why you guys always complain about him acting up."

"It's because he's pushing his limits with us," he answers without really thinking about it. "With us, he's figuring out how far he can push us until we punish him. With you, he doesn't need to act out because you're his fun Auntie Rae."

"The best damn Aunt in the universe."

"I heard that!" Octavia calls out from another area of the room not too far off.

Raven just laughs and takes Alex from him. "I'm gonna go get him some food, let you two mingle."

"We should get Raven something for helping out with Alex so much," he muses aloud, watching as the woman in question walks off with his son.

"You know she won't take it," Clarke answers. "She takes care of Alex because she loves him, not because she wants to get paid."

"Still. She does a lot in regards to our son."

"And I'm sure that having Alex love her the way that he does is reward enough for her."

"I guess so."

"Clarke! Bellamy!"

Before either of them has too much time to react, they're being attacked by a mass of brunette hair, a pair of arms wrapping tightly around the both of them. He'd remember that hug anywhere. Madi.

Looking down, his suspicions are confirmed when he sees the teenager grinning at them. He's not quite sure how old she is, but at least a few years older than the other reality. "Hey, Madi. I take it you're excited about all of this."

She scoffs playfully. "Of course I am. You guys have always been a big part of my life since I started going to Clarke's art program. You're all like a second family to me. I'm not giving a speech tonight, despite Raven's insistence that I should, so I just want you guys to know how much I look up to you and what you have together. It's so real. I really want a love like yours someday."

"I'm sure you will, Madi," Clarke replies before he can get another word in.

Madi smiles up at the both of them before giving them each a kiss on the cheek and then running off to another part of the room.

Reaching an arm out, he holds Clarke close to him, pressing a kiss to her temple and letting out a content sigh, watching the large group of people interacting with one another.

When they're all sat down for dinner, Alex chatting away loudly and happily with Raven and Octavia, their parents engaged in conversation while eating, as well as all of their friends, he sees his chance. He takes a deep breath, shoving his chair back as he stands and straightening out the front of his suit jacket.

"Excuse me, everyone," he says, gently tapping his knife against the side of his glass and gathering their guests' attention. "I want to say something real quick," he tells them all, his grip tightening on his glass of sparkling cider. If Clarke can't drink, then he isn't going to either. He shifts on his feet as he racks his brain for the right words to say. Flashes of both versions of his life with Clarke pass through his head and in an instant he knows exactly what he wants to say.

"I had this dream last night," he starts, shifting on his feet and letting a small smile cross onto his lips. "I know that no one knows anything about Wanheda and her Knight, except that they clearly loved each other, but last night, I had a dream about them. Maybe it's the history teacher in me, I don't know." The crowd chuckles along with him. "I don't remember too much of the dream, just that a lot of really terrible things happened to them. But the one thing that I do remember with complete clarity, is that Wanheda and her Knight always came back to each other, no matter what." He casts a glance down at his wife, sharing a knowing smile. She knows exactly what he's talking about. "In my dream, once they met, they made a lot of extremely important decisions together. They were two sides of the same coin, always working together to survive. And in my dream, so many of Wanheda's qualities, I see in my beautiful wife. But maybe that's just my projecting." He shakes his head a little, looking down with a smile.

"Wanheda was strong, brave, headstrong, had a massive heart, and she wouldn't hesitate to put the lives of those she loved above her own just to keep them safe, even if it meant she couldn't be there to see them anymore. At least, that's what I like to imagine she was like. It's the exact same way that I see Clarke. I think it's part of the reason I fell in love with her so fast after meeting her. Some people called us crazy, for getting married when we did. But we knew. We knew that we wanted to be together forever. It was like when we met for the first time, everything just fell into place, that other piece of us was found. Like we were always meant to be together, through time and space, in any universe, we would be in it together." He smiles down at Clarke, smiling at the tears rolling down her smiling face.

He takes a deep breath in and looks back out at the crowd. "Sometimes I can't believe that I'm with such an amazing woman like Clarke, but I cherish every single moment with her because you never really know how much time you have left with the ones you love. And I plan on cherishing every other moment moving forward. Because she is the love of my life, and I will always stand by her side, through everything. Forever." He smiles down at his wife. "Thank you for continuing to make me one of the happiest men on the planet, Clarke. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Clarke whispers over the claps and cheers from their friends and family.

With a smile permanently etched onto his face, he leans down and slides his lips over hers, laughing quietly when he hears Alex cheering and clapping louder than the others, a few wolf-whistles coming from wherever Murphy and Miller are sitting.

Clarke gasps quietly against his lips and before he can ask her what's wrong, he's gasping too. Memory after memory flashes by rapidly in his head, an entire lifetime of moments and memories. Memories of a different life, of a different him. Tear after tear falls down his cheeks as each memory comes and goes from his mind, being replaced with memories of this new life of his and Clarke's.

Pulling back abruptly, he looks into Clarke's eyes, recognizing the look there. She knows. They both know. For one last, brief moment, they remember themselves as Wanheda and her Knight, as earth's salvation. Their final kiss from their old lives flashes in his mind, a familiar green spark flashing in the far recesses of his mind.

But this time there's no darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> And like I said at the top, I do have a bunch of one-shots planned to explore Bellamy and Clarke's life together in this new timeline. I already have a bunch planned out, but if there's anything specific you might want to see, let me know. If it works with this new timeline, I may just get inspired. :)
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
